The present invention relates generally to a body building device, and more particularly to a modular body builder frame box.
In light of time and space limitations, most people resort to the indoor exercise devices to keep them physically fit. The commonly used indoor exercise devices include jogging machine, walking machine, exercise vehicle, rowing machine, weight-lifting devices, etc. In addition, the exercise devices are foldable to facilitate storage and transportation of the exercise devices. For example, the jogging platform of the jogging machine is foldable. However, the conventional foldable exercise machines are defective in design in that the folded exercise machines are still cumbersome to obstruct the space available for a variety of activities, and that the folded exercise machines have an external appearance which undermines the overall aesthetic integrity of a room in which they are kept.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a modular body builder frame box which is designed for use in pivoting and containing a body building device in such a manner that the folded device takes up a very small space, and that the folded device coordinates harmoniously with an indoor space.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a modular body builder frame box which is of a rectangular construction and can be fixed on a surface or onto a wall. The frame box has a receiving compartment extending from the front of the frame box toward the rear of the frame box. The receiving compartment is provided in the left and the right side walls with a pivoting recess located in proximity of the bottom of the receiving compartment. A body builder can be pivoted with the pivoting recess of the frame box such that the body builder can be swiveled between a standby position and a storage position. When the body builder is in the standby position, the body builder is securely rested on the floor surface and is ready for service. When the body builder is in the storage position, the body builder is contained in the receiving compartment of the frame box.